Deathnote Drabbles
by silver-eclipse-of-the-moon
Summary: a few drabbles I wrote in AIM. WARNING: contains shounen ai/boy love  and maybe if I write more drabbles, there will be yaoi
1. Drabble 1: Dog Suit

A/N: why hallo thar!~ Silver here~ I haven't used this account for over a year... so if you view anything before this, I guarentee that it won't be very good or follow what I write after this...

so I now bestow upon you mini drabbles from AIM!~ these are all written by me, though my friend wrote some dues to a little drabble battle we had, but I won't upload hers unless she gives me permission~

Warnings: there be shounen ai, aka boy love, so don't like then don't read and don't flame and get your silly bum out of here!

Disclaimer: If I owned Deathnote, then it would fail and have a lot of yaoi... and Matt and Mello wouldn't have died and Matt would have been characterized more.

Dog Suit

"Hey, Matt," Mello pulled the DSi out of the red head's hands, turning it off.  
"Mello! Why'd you do that? I was almosss... what is that in your hand?" Matt's attention shifted from the last few hours of his gaming lost to the brown fabric in the blonde's hands.  
"It's a doggy suit, I thought we could have some fun with it~" Mello replied, smirking, "Put it on~" he tossed the suit at Matt.  
Matt looked at the suit, then started to put it on over his clothes.  
"Not like that. You have to strip first~"  
Matt looked at his chocolate loving friend with a look that said "you can't be serious." But the blonde just gestured for him to continue.  
After striping down to all but his boxers, he pulled the suit on, only to see Mello hold out a collar with a leash attached.


	2. Drabble 2: Creepy Baby Doll Mask

A/N: second one!~ and the mask in this is a referance to one that really exists in my school's drama department. It is really really creepy. A classmate wore it one day and pulled his hood on and it was scary as heck! And that was without turning any lights off or doing anything like that!

Creepy Baby Doll Mask

Mikami was minding his own business, killing of criminals like normal, when a gunshot could be heard from his front door, which was kicked open a moment later. He picked up the deathnote in one hand and continued to hold his pen in the other, slowly making his way to the bedroom door.  
The door flew open a moment later and a gun was shoved in his face. The owner of the offending weapon was blonde and wore leather pants and an extremely creepy baby doll mask.  
"Hello Mikami," the blonde said, "care to put the deathnote down?"  
Due to the inability to kill the offender with said note book of death at this time, he set it down on the floor and his pen went with it. When he stood back up, a cloth was put over his eyes so he couldn't see.  
"Have to take precautions~" the blonde muttered as he tied the lawyer's(?) hands behind his back, then took off his mask.  
The next thing Mikami knew, there were soft, moist lips over his own.


	3. Drabble 3: Snuggle

A/N: Third one!~ hope you enjoy~ this one is fluffier than the rest~ (I hope Mello isn't too OOC...)

Snuggle

A white haired boy padded down the dark halls of Whammy's house at the late hour of 12:09am. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he made his way to a door and carefully turned the door knob and opened it, doing his best not to make any noise.  
Closing the door after he entered, Near made his way over to two beds that had been pushed together and climbed ontop of him. Try as he might, it was very difficult not to wake a certain red head as he climbed over him.  
Matt grunted and rolled over, causing Near to lose his balance and fall ontop of a certain blonde chocoholic.  
"Uff! ...Nearrrrr..." Mello groaned, adjusting to the new weight on his stomach.  
"sorry..." Near murmured and crawled under the covers, snuggling between Matt and Mello.  
"Just go to sleep and don't wake me up again until morning," the blonder complained.  
"good night to you too Mello," Near replied sincerly, and then drifted off to sleep. It was always easier to fall asleep in Matt and Mello's bed.

A/N: Mello seems to be a constant in these... perhaps I'll write a Light Mikami one for my friend next...  
teehee~ these are so short and so much fun to write~ w


	4. Drabble 4: Dress NC17!

A/N: okay, so this one was actually written last night (after I published the previous three) but I didn't get a chance to upload it...

anyways, this one is **_NC-17_**! which is close to the M rating... so please proceed with caution!

Dress (**NC-17**)

"Um... kami-sama?"  
"What is it Mikami?"  
"What is... what is... _this_?" Mikami asked, gesturing to what he was currently wearing. It was a black lacy dress that one could almost say Misa would wear, but it wasn't gothic-lolli like her clothing normally was.  
"Have you never seen a dress before Mikami?" Light asked him, tauntingly.  
Mikami said nothing else, he knew that Light, his god, knew what he really meant, and he didn't want to offend him, so Mikami didn't correct him.  
The brunette walked over to Mikami, pushing him down on the bed behind him. He gently brushed over Mikami's crotch, eliciting a moan from the elder male.  
"Mikami, you'll do anything for me, right?"  
"Of course... Kami-sama..."

A/N: for those of you who don't know, "Kami-sama" translates to "God"

yay for late night lazyness! (which caused me to not write a discription for the dress Mikami was in _ ) *shot*

I hope to come up with more... Review if you have a prompt you want to give me~ (like "dog suit" for example... and tell me which pairing if you care about which one I use... though as a warning: in terms of pairings, I only do shounen ai (softcore), yaoi (hardcore), and shojo ai (softcore girl on girl)(yes, I'm a girl and I am willing to write shojo ai, get over it, I've seen a guy willingly write yaoi before))


	5. Drabble 5: Attention

A/N: MattMello this time~ just some fluff for a friend that isn't feeing 100% right now. I hope she feels better~

Attention

"Mello! Why'd you do that?" Matt asked as he stared at the now black TV screen. Well, there went many hours of Super Mario Bros. down the drain. He was almost to the end too!  
"Because, you only pay attention to those games and not me!" the blonde replied, crouching down infront of his friend, flicking his forhead.  
"oww... that hurt..." Matt complained.  
"It was meant to," Mello told him.  
Matt pulled the chocoholic forward, kissing him on the lips. "How's that for attention?~"  
"...it doesn't make up for all the times you've ignored me," Mello said as he pushed the red head backwards to lay flat on the floor.  
"We'll just have to fix that then, won't we?" Matt replied, smirking.


	6. Drabble 6: 3 o'clock am

A/N: okay, so this one is about 3 times as long as the others, but hey! I was inspired!~ *insert sparkling eyes here*

Pairing: if there is one, it's MattMello...

yeah so, libble labble enjoy the drabble!~ (lol, that came out of nowhere... me and my randomness w;;; )

3 o'clock am

Mello stared at the digital clock next to his bed through weary eyes.

3:00 am

The immediate thought that followed was a line from some song he couldn't remember the name of.

"_The clock on the wall says 3 o'clock. Last call... for alcohol._"

Great, just what he needed playing through his head.

Another thing he didn't need playing through his head was the music and sounds from Matt's games in the other room. Can't he go to bed at normal times like normal people? Then again, neither of them were exactly normal... But that was beside the point! It was three fricken am and he was still up playing games!

The blonde rolled out of bed and made his way over to the door, opening it only to have the light from the TV shine brightly in his eyes.

He held up his hand to block out the light.

"Matt..." he said groggily, looking over at the red head, "Why the hell are you still up? Video games can't be _that_ important to stay up until 3am to play!"

When there was no response, he continued.

"Haven't you heard of all those people that die from too much gaming? ...Matt! Say something! Acknowledge my existence!" Mello walked over to his partner in crime... solving... and shook his shoulder a bit, causing Matt's head to roll enough so the blonde could see that his eyes were closed.

He was asleep!

Well, that would explain why Mario kept jumping off a cliff.

"Matt, wake up you idiot!" the blonde grumbled, and when he made no sign of waking up, Mello walked over and turned the Wii off.

He made his way back to his room and looked back over his shoulder from the door.

No. No. No. No! He was NOT going to feel guilty about leaving Matt there, sat in front of the TV, sleeping, and on the floor, and in a room that was fairly chilly... and the guilt got to him.

Cursing under his breath, Mello walked over to a closet and opened it, pulling a blanket out, and then closing it again. He walked over to Matt and dragged him over to the sofa, lifting him up onto it and putting the blanket over him.

As he walked away, he heard a faint "Mello..." and looked back to see Matt smiling in his sleep.

He turned and went back to bed, promising to himself that he would get on Matt's case in the morning.

Mello thought back to the smile on Matt's lips as he curled up under the covers.

He had better not have been dreaming about something perverted, or there would be hell to pay for sure.

A/N: you get a [digital] cookie if you can correctly tell me the title of the song I referenced~ good luck with that! :3


End file.
